Truth And Betrayal
by crimsonpuddle
Summary: Ron and Hermione are desperate to get back to 'ordinary' life at Hogwarts, but when Hermione says something she shouldn't, will their friendship ever be the same again? One-shot, set in book 6, no major spoilers. R/Hr, H/G. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything do to with it. Believe me, if I did, I would be at my current squeeing-out-for-the-movie state _full time_. And that's not a good thing.**

A/N: Set in book 6, before the whole Lavender thing (because what the Hell was _that_ all about?). Unbelievably, my first attempt at a _proper_Harry Potter fanfiction (my first was just a short AU thing). Probably a bit OOC, as I'm not used to writing the characters (look at me making excuses... honestly...).

* * *

**Truth And Betrayal**

It was a Saturday afternoon at the end of September; overcast, grey, and devoid of adventure. In the Gryffindor common room, the fire hissed and spluttered. Hermione and Ron were sat in front of it in the huge armchairs. Ron sighed angrily and threw down his quill.

"Oh, Hermione, couldn't you just -?"

"No." replied Hermione wearily, not looking up from the length of parchment in front of her.

"But I'm never going to understand any of this rubbish about Secrecy Charms." Ron huffed. "Please, 'Mione -"

"Ron, how are you supposed to pass you exams if you don't do any of the work yourself?" sighed Hermione, glancing up from her work. Ron didn't reply. He picked his quill up again and looked over his own essay. The letters seemed just meaningless symbols in his eyes.

"Can't we just take a break?" he asked after a pause. "We've got all weekend to write them, c'mon Hermione."

Hermione looked up and scowled. "You know, if you and Harry had been paying attention to Flitwick, rather than trying to bewitch that fountain through the window so that it sprayed water over Colin Creevey, Harry wouldn't be in detention right now, and you would know what to write."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, it's my own fault." said Ron grumpily. "Just an hour?" he added hopefully. Hermione's mouth twitched, and she smiled reluctantly. Ron grinned.

- - - - - - - -

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione could be found under a tree at the edge of the forbidden forest. Hermione had conjured the blue flames they had used years before to keep them warm in the Autumn wind. Ron was leaning back against the huge tree trunk, and Hermione was lying on the damp grass, her chin rested on her hand.

"So, what's a 'Secrecy Charm', anyway?" asked Ron casually, staring up at the golden leaves above him. Hermione snorted, and before she could stop herself, she was laughing uncontrollably. "What?" demanded Ron indignantly, looking down at her. She shook her head, smiling fondly at him.

"That's the best conversation starter you can come up with?" she laughed. "I thought you wanted a break from Charms."

"Well," began Ron defensively. "I just... It's not my fault. We hardly ever talk anymore, do we? How'm I supposed to know what to talk about?" Hermione's grin fell into a sad smile. "I mean, nowadays it's always either You-Know-Who, or Harry, or something about the Order. Can't remember the last time we had a normal conversation."

Hermione looked about to interrupt, but realised with a stab of guilt that he was right - she couldn't recall the last time a subject hadn't turned to the War in the middle of a conversation. In fact, now she came to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a 'normal' conversation with Ron at all. She grimaced. "Well, then, let's just do it." she said with a short nod.

Ron frowned. "Do what?" he asked blankly.

"Talk. Just... talk. Just us."

Ron's forehead creased, but he seemed to consider. "Talk... about what?"

"Merlin, Ron, do I have to do everything?" laughed Hermione.

"All right!" hastened Ron. He hesitated. "Tell me something about your family."

Hermione started, taken aback at the suggestion. "What?"

Ron shrugged sheepishly. "I hardly know anything about them."

"Oh. Well, my parents are dentists."

"Well, give me a little bit of credit." Ron snorted.

"Okay, well, if you must know... they didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts last year." Hermione finished with a grimace. Ron's eyes widened.

"You're not serious?"

Hermione shrugged defensively. "I don't blame them. It was just after Cedric - you know? They're muggles, they've got no idea about You-Know-Who or anything. They just wanted me safe." Ron nodded slowly, as if half-agreeing. "Your turn." said Hermione quickly.

"What?"

"I told you something personal, now it's your turn." pressed Hermione.

If Ron was going to argue, he changed his mind. He rubbed his hands together as he considered a suitable topic, and leaned forwards to hover them over the fire in the glass jar. Finally, he shrugged. "Not a lot to tell. You probably know anything worth knowing."

Hermione frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Ron. There must be something." Ron shrugged again, painfully aware of his rapidly reddening ears. Hermione saw him duck his head down, and she smirked.

"Oh, come on, you've _got_ to tell me now!" she insisted, grinning. She sat up fully and crossed her legs, edging closer to Ron as she did so. He just smiled, his eyes trained on the blue flame in the bottle.

"There's nothing to tell!" he insisted unconvincingly.

"Oh, come on, Ronald." Hermione frowned. "I just told you something. Be fair." Her frown twisted into a sly smile. "Is it a girl?"

"No!" Ron denied immediately. "It's just..." he faltered. Hermione edged closer still.

"Ron, whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

Ron's heart softened at the expression of concern on her face. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I dunno... Don't you ever feel like... like it should be you?"

Hermione frowned again. "I don't follow."

"Well, Harry's always 'The Chosen One' and 'The Boy Who Lived', and... what are we?" At Hermione's slightly puzzled expression, he sighed. "Well, that's my secret. I'm jealous of my best mate." He gave a hollow laugh.

Hermione reached across to him and took his closest hand in her own. She squeezed it gently, and made to pull away, but before she could, Ron squeezed her hand back gently. Their eyes locked. "Ron, listen to me." she said earnestly. "You are no less important to this world than Harry Potter." Ron smiled gratefully, but didn't look convinced. _And no less important to me,_ her mind's voice whispered in addition. Their hands were still locked together, Hermione realised. She pulled away automatically.

"Go on then, your turn again." grinned Ron, shaking the awkward moment away. Hermione tilted her head slightly to the left, deep in thought. Eventually, she shrugged.

"Can't think of anything." she said innocently.

Ron guffawed. "Oh, c'mon, what about all those secret talks you have with Ginny?" At this, Hermione flushed a deep pink. "Aha! I knew there was something!" laughed Ron. Hermione couldn't hide the smile playing on her lips at Ron's jubilant expression, but shook her head anyway.

"That stuff's private." she insisted. "Girl stuff." Ron turned his nose up, but still looked interested.

"D'you talk about me an' Harry?" he grinned as Hermione turned an even deeper shade of pink. "You do, don't you?" He was almost laughing now.

"We... might do." said Hermione defensively. Ron laughed eagerly, clearly enjoying the moment and she scowled angrily. "Stop it!" she bit out, but Ron merely laughed harder. "Look, if you must know, it's mostly Ginny talking about Harry!" she said hotly, unable to stop herself, but her eyes immediately widened with horror. Ron's face fell.

"What?!" he asked, horrified. "But... I thought all that was over?"

Hermione groaned. "I promised I wouldn't tell." she said guiltily.

"I won't say anything." said Ron instantly. "Does she still fancy him? Hermione, does she?"

_Oh, it's too late to take it back now,_ Hermione thought despairingly, and she nodded silently, cringing at the thought of betraying Ginny. Ron simply stared. "Promise you won't tell her you know. And please don't tell Harry!"

"I already said I wouldn't, didn't I?" said Ron indignantly. Hermione's eyes pleaded with him. "All right, fine, I promise. Well... On one condition..." he added slyly.

Hermione scowled. "What?"

Ron grinned. "If Ginny talks about Harry... who do _you_ talk about?"

Hermione gaped. "It's not my turn." she said immediately.

"Don't care." bit back Ron. "Come on, out with it. Or it _might_ just... oh, I dunno, _accidentally_ slip out that Ginny fancies -"

"- Okay!" yelped Hermione, suddenly aware of how loud Ron was talking and the few students around them - she could see Parvati and Padma Patil hugging themselves to keep warm at the edge of the lake. They turned around, distracted by Hermione's outburst, and waved. Hermione smiled back weakly, then looked back to Ron. He was grinning again.

_How can I tell him?_ thought Hermione frantically, _The only boy I ever talk about is him! But that doesn't mean I - or does it? No! What am I thinking? Of course I don't fancy -_she was broken out of her reverie when she relaised Ron was staring at her, looking puzzled. She looked to the heavens, unable to think of anything to say, but as she looked back down at Ron, her eyes fell on a familiar figure approaching them at impossible speed. "Uh..." she stumbled, looking from Ron to Harry in the distance and back again.

Ron followed her gaze then looked back at her with a malevolent grin that stretched up to his eyes. Harry was walking briskly towards them in the cold air, and was only feet away - easily within hearing distance.

"What're you doing out here?" he yelled to them as he walked. "It's bloody freezing!"

Ron was practically hopping, sat up straight now and beaming at Hermione. "Tick, tock, tick, tock..." he mocked, leaning in closer. Hermione didn't speak, but her mouth opened and closed hopelessly.

_What do I say?!_ she panicked, feeling the heat creep up her face even in the cold weather,_ Do I lie? No, I can't lie, that's not fair. But I can't tell the truth!! Quick, think! WHAT DO I DO?! _her mind screamed at her.

"Oh, Harry...?" called Ron teasingly. Harry was just metres away - Ron was going to tell! But he couldn't; Ginny would never forgive her! She had to do something!

"It's you!" she blurted out a lot louder than she had meant to, her eyes wide with shock, her mind still screaming curses. Her hands jumped to her mouth and she felt her eyes prickle. Ron's grin had slipped off his face instantly. Harry reached the two of them and sat down on the grass, rubbing his hands together over the magical blue flame.

"Yeah? What did you want, Ron?" Harry asked, completely oblivious to the situation, but Ron didn't answer. His gaze was focused firmly on Hermione, his mouth agape. Harry looked up expectantly, glanced between the pair, and frowned. "What? What is it?"

Hermione looked at Harry desperately, then to Ron, and then she picked herself up off the floor hurriedly and stumbled away. Her legs were almost numb with the cold and pure shock of what had just happened, but her pace quickened to a run, and she sprinted into the castle without looking back.

Only when she was alone in the sixth-years' girls' dormitory did she stop running. She flattened herself against the wall, pressed a hand to her mouth, and closed her eyes. Her insides were squirming.

_What have I done?_

- - - - - - -

The following day, Hermione tried her hardest to avoid Ron at all costs. It was only at the end of the day, when she was hiding out in the library behind a large, ornate book called_ 'Temples Of The World: A Magical Analysis'_, that she looked up to check the time and saw a familiar red-haired, freckly face in front of her. Ron smiled kindly, but Hermione merely looked back down at her work.

"You don't exactly pick the hardest hiding places, do you, Hermione?" he teased her softly.

"Yes, well, Myrtle was getting annoying." she replied, flicking over a page of the book. Ron didn't speak for a moment, then opened his mouth and cleared his throat. "I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said immediately. Ron looked affronted, but he pulled out the chair next to Hermione and sat down anyway.

"Good book?" he asked casually. Hermione looked up at him cynically.

"Ronald, when have you ever taken an interest - oh, what do you want?" she sighed in defeat.

Ron smiled. "Y'know, me and Harry talk too."

This momentarily caught Hermione's attention, but then she looked back down to the book. "We're not getting into that again." she said wearily, thinking back painfully to the events of yesterday's conversation.

Ron frowned. "No, but... Well... you're not the only one with secrets, you know." Hermione didn't reply. "Did you mean it? What you said yesterday? Do you really talk about me?" He was grinning again now, as if this was all just a big game - maybe it was. Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want, Ron?" she asked, putting down the book with a little more force than intended. Across the library, Madam Pince scowled.

"I want us to be mates again." said Ron honestly. On instinct, he reached across the table and took Hermione's hand.

"What, just forget about it?" asked Hermione disbelievingly. How could they just pretend it had never happened? Ron seemed to squirm.

"Not... quite." he said firmly. Hermione frowned, and started to pull her hand away uncomfortably, but Ron kept hold of it.

"What?" asked Hermione, confused. Ron's mouth opened, then closed, and then he sighed. With no further explanation, he leaned across the table and kissed her gently on the cheek. Hermione felt herself blushing, but her pink cheeks were nothing compared to the colour of Ron's burning ears. He smiled sheepishly and half-shrugged. Hermione shook her head and began to laugh.

"Oh, come on, you idiot, let's go." she grinned, and stood up, her hand still in Ron's. They walked briskly out of the library, hands linked, and up to the Gryffindor common room, almost in silence. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable, just new. Neither of them could hold back their beams.

They entered the common room together, nervously, neither looking directly at the other. Thankfully, Harry was the only one inside - the weather had picked up dramatically today, and everyone was making the most of the sun. He couldn't suppress his snort when he saw them both, red in the face, grinning and holding hands.

"You two've made up, have you?" he grinned. At that moment, Ginny walked down from the girls' dormitories. She glanced at Harry, then at Hermione and Ron, and she smiled too. Hermione took one look at Harry's suddenly awkward stance and slapped Ron lightly on his arm with her free hand.

"You told him anyway, didn't you?" she asked with a defeated sigh. Ron nodded, hiding a grin. "You idiot." she called him, for the second time that day.

"Yes, I am." Ron agreed, beaming, and he kissed Hermione fully on the lips.

Oh, he was an idiot, all right.

_But he's my idiot._

* * *

A/N: Yay, we love clichés! Well, it really annoys me when people just suddenly have the two of them making out for no apparent reason, but I see no harm in one little kiss and some hand!Porn. =P I considered adding some Harry/Ginny, but thought that was a bit much.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
